An Accidental Kiss
by firelily95
Summary: During a battle with Dr.Light, Raven is shoved into Beastboy causing them to kiss. Both of them felt a feeling that they have never felt before. Raven denies it, but Beastboy knows that something is there and he wants to kiss her again. So, how will he?
1. Chapter 1

**An Accidental Kiss **

**Note: **I do not own the teen titans. This is my first story! I hope y'all enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Dawn had just risen over Titans tower, covering the sky with its majesty. It was a pleasant April day, nothing special, no birthdays, and no anniversaries of any sort. It was just a nice day.

Raven was the first one to awake, as usual. She took no time travelling from her quarters to the rooftop to start her morning meditation. The first thing that Raven saw when she opened the door was all the tall sky scrapers of Jump city, scrapping a pink sky. The sun itself was concealed by the buildings, but the light that it gave off was as bright as day.

'So calm, so peaceful.' She thought, 'Too bad that this does not last all day.' Raven hovered toward the edge of titans tower, and still hovering, she sat lotus-style on the air and began her meditation

That lasted about roughly three seconds. Out of nowhere came an extremely loud alarm, but not just any alarm, the alarm came within the tower signaling a disturbance in the city.

"Not a good way to start the day…not at all," Raven growled under her breath. She unwillingly made her way to the main room. The sound of each individual beep pierced its way into Raven's head, causing a slight headache.

The doors to the main room slid open, revealing everything inside to Raven's sight. Robin was the only titan inside at the time, frantically scanning the computer screen.

"Isn't it a little early to be superheroes?" Raven asked in her dull monotone.

"Being superheroes is a full-time job, Raven, no matter dawn, dusk, day, rain, sleet, snow…"

"What are we, mailmen?" Said the sarcastic Raven.

Just then Cyborg and Starfire entered the main room.

"Yo Rob, what's goin' on?" Cyborg asked, yelling across the room.

"Yes Robin, do tell," Starfire added, fully awake.

"It seems that has escaped from prison and so have about the entire left wing of the prison."

"Oh, we got this, Raven can just do her demon-four-eyes-act again and we'll be havin' breakfast before we know it!" Cyborg stated with a confident smile.

"Not exactly Cyborg, the 'demon-four-eyes-act' came from my father's influence, now that he is gone for good, I can't exactly do that." Raven quickly answered the half-metal man.

"Oh," Cyborg turned his head to the ground, not wanting to remind Raven of her father anymore.

"Where is friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked frantically looking around the room.

"It is six o' clock in the morning; he still has to be sleeping. The only reason Beastboy would be up this early is to go to an all-you-can-eat tofu buffet." Raven said with a lot of seriousness in her face.

"It's all good guys, I'll go get him," Cyborg offered, making his way to Beastboy's room, just then a very familiar green teen entered the main room. He was hunched with giant bags under his eyes, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that he was not even half-awake.

"Dude, why so early?" Beastboy complained.

"Good, now that we are all here, let's quickly make our way to the Jump city jail! Teen titans, GO!" The heroic leader yelled. Our heroes dispersed, making their way out. Beastboy was lagging far behind, and Raven noticed.

"Beastboy, hurry up," Raven dully commanded.

"It's too early for me to function." Beastboy complained, basically half-dead.

Raven just stared with her blank expression. Just then the toaster became encased in black energy. The toaster slammed into Beastboy's head.

"Owwwww, Raven, why?" Beastboy asked, rubbing the injury spot.

"Are you awake or not?" Raven asked. Beastboy pondered for a moment, looking around the room. Him and Raven were the only ones in the room.

"Uh…yeah," a smile came onto his green face, "thanks Raven!" Raven said nothing as she made her way out of Titans Tower

"Wait Rae!" Beastboy caught up with the half-demon following her as the titans made their way to the prison break.

**Next Chapter: ** is running a muk when our teen heroes arrived, and what happens when Raven is shoved into Beastboy? Lip on lip?


	2. Chapter 2

**An Accidental Kiss**

**Note: **Sorry about the bad guy's name. I don't know what happened, but his name is Doctor Light. Remember? Yeah…he was in nevermore. Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed! Love y'all!

**Chapter 2 **

Doctor Light had been carefully planning his escape ever since he stepped foot in prison. His idea just popped into his head, like a revelation…only with foul intentions. He longed for revenge on the teen titans, but mostly Raven. Raven nearly put an end to his life, and single handedly defeated him…twice! At this point he wants Raven to be gone for good, and then the rest of the titans are next.

Doctor Light figured that he was beaten by being encased in darkness, so he needed to encase Raven in the light to defeat her. When he first arrived at prison, he was granted one phone call. He called his own lair, telling his minions to construct the ultimate light cloak, in a south pacific language, spoken on only one island. Finding a translator for that language would be next to impossible.

It took his minions roughly about eight months to make this 'ultimate light cloak' the cloak, in general, was very similar to Raven's. It was rather long, stopping at the ankles, and it had a hood that covered half of the wearer's face in darkness. The one difference was that it was a bright yellow, and that it gave off its own powerful aura of light when worn.

Once Doctor Light's minions were completed construction of the cloak, they rushed it down to the Jump city jail. The minions were also instructed to place the cloak in a black box, and to write on an index card, 'To Arthur, Love Mom'

Surprisingly, it made its way through security without a single problem. The officers deemed it as just an ordinary yellow cloak.

When the destructive article of yellow clothing made its way to Doctor Light, he laughed an evil laugh. Then he threw on his creation saying, "You fools! Nobody can beat the light!" With the powers that came with wearing this cloak he focused light that came from the palms of his hands into a ball, and shot it at the bars keeping him confined, along with the entire left wing of the prison. Walls have been turned into rocks, and now once caught criminals were now free men. The officer's main focus was Doctor Light, so the convicts were able to do whatever they please. Some ran far away into the distance, some grabbed some keys and started to free others, then some went to the extreme and stole guns from the officer's holster and held the cops hostage.

Just as Doctor Light thought that he had the jail in the palm of his hand, five figures were approaching in the distance.

"What's this? Well, whoever it is, they need to see the LIGHT!" Doctor Light's bright yellow cloak glowed into a pure white to the point where its aura became visible on the other side of Jump city. From his bare hands, he busted out many light bolts towards our heroes. When the bolts made their way to the titans, they created a dust cloud, concealing the five figures from Doctor Light's sight.

"HAA!" The villain boasted, "Did they really think that they can defeat ME?"

"Yes…and we will." Said a voice in the background. It hit Doctor Light like a ton a bricks. That was Raven, the one that he wanted to finish. It was now his time. The very next millisecond that she said that, he swung his arm toward her, hitting her in the lower section of her stomach.

Raven was completely caught off guard. She plummeted to the ground, face first. Beastboy looked upwards, and saw a falling Raven, coming towards him.

"Whoa, Ra-"At that moment their lips met. The feeling both of them experienced was throughout their entire bodies. It was a cool rush followed by warmness on their lips. They were both wide-eyed accompanied by a very red blush on their cheeks. Raven pushed herself away, and rolled off of a petrified Beastboy.

Beastboy looked at Raven, and Raven did the same with Beastboy. Beastboy could feel butterflies flying uncontrollably in his stomach.

"Uhh…" Beastboy uttered. Raven came nose to nose with Beastboy. She was obviously serious.

"Not a word about this. Understand?" Raven said blankly.

"Yes…but-" Beastboy said with a crack in his voice.

"But nothing." Raven said with a hint of anger. Raven then turned around, and to her surprise, Doctor Light's cloak was in the hands of Starfire and Doctor Light was in Cyborg's arms in a chokehold. Robin was having a conversation with the head officer at the jail.

"Wow that was fast!" Beastboy stated in his usual peppy-tone with a grin upon his face.

"All we had to do was take off the clock." Cyborg said. Just then Robin came back to the group.

"Well, it's another completed mission guys! Good job everyone! How 'bout some waffles Cyborg?"

"I'd like some waffles," Said Doctor Light, our heroes forgot him. They all gave Doctor Light the death stare. He looked away to the ground.

"Oh, just give me to the cops already." Doctor Light gave up; he had enough excitement for one day. So did our heroes, it was time to head back to titans tower for some waffles.

**Next Chapter:** Beastboy felt an instant connection with Raven when they accidentally kissed and he knows that there is something more between him and Raven. Raven on the other hand cannot stop thinking about it, so she travels into her mirror to see what her other sides have to say, but the question is WHAT will they say about the 'accidental kiss'?


	3. Chapter 3

**An Accidental Kiss **

**Note: **Thanks to all the reviewers! I love all the inspiration y'all pour into the reviews! Now without further adu, here is chapter three!

With the commotion of the early hours of the day finished, our heroes returned home for some well-deserved waffles. Cyborg gladly made the waffles for himself and his fellow teammates, like always. He certainly did not mind, it was not like it was a chore of some sort, and he actually found some joy in preparing waffles. The aroma of the breakfast delicacy filled the main room.

Raven sat with the titans with her herbal tea in hand. Her mind was racing with the events that took place earlier. She had her held down, facing her tea, and her feet would not stop fidgeting under the table. Beastboy was also showing signs of a thinking mind. He very much enjoyed his and Raven's 'kiss', like any other teenage boy, but he felt something more, this was not a normal kiss.

Raven on the other hand denied everything, 'It was nothing.' She confirmed. 'What I felt was my impact on Beastboy, nothing more…wait, why I am even thinking about this? It's all over, but why can't I stop thinking about it?'

"Waffle time!" Cyborg stated with what seemed to be the leaning tower of waffles in his robotic hands. He dispensed two waffles onto each titan's plate accompanied by butter and syrup.

"Thanks, Cy." Robin gestured toward the metal hero.

"Yes, thank you for preparing the meal of morning," added Starfire while she was dousing her waffles in mustard.

Raven forced herself to consume the waffles; she needed to give the team a sense that everything was perfectly normal. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy all engaged into a deep conversation about various topics, and of course, Raven only said something if she felt it was necessary. Towards the end of breakfast, Raven felt her half-full tea cup shaking. She darted her attention to the gray cup. The herbal tea inside started to swirl counter-clockwise, Raven was extremely baffled, so she excused herself saying she needed more tea. When the half-demon set her cup on the counter, it was still spinning, and Raven was doing nothing with her powers. So, she just watched the liquid spin, and spin, until the tea took shape of Raven's own face.

"We need to talk. NOW," the liquid Raven commanded. Raven knew exactly what was going on now. She needed to take a field trip into her mirror.

When Raven turned around, she saw the remaining titans cleaning up the table, so Raven took advantage of this time to escape to her room. Raven left without a trace, still with the cup in her hand. Raven saw her door in sight, she then entered her private quarters. She took no time in entering her mirror, not even thinking about closing the door.

Raven did not know exactly which emotion had visited her in her tea, but she knew of one that might. She was indeed the most insightful emotion belonging to Raven, one that understood everything. The emotion bore a yellow cloak, and sported a pair of brown circular glasses, she was knowledge.

Raven landed gracefully into a library, with deep cherry bookcases accompanied by a tan shag carpet. There were books as far as the eye could see, and the books themselves were of all different shapes and sizes.

"Good morning, Raven," came a voice from around the nearest bookshelf from Raven. Raven turned the corner to find Knowledge half-way through a fairly thick book.

"Why did you summon me?" Asked Raven, knowing one hundred percent sure that she had the right dopplerhanger.

"The one who appeared in your herbal tea was not me," Knowledge stated while she began to become engaged in her thick book again.

Raven was extremely confused about this; she thought for sure it was Knowledge who came in her morning tea.

"Well then who was it?" Raven demanded towards Knowledge.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Beastboy was competing against Cyborg in a newly purchased video game. The objective was to defeat all of the zombies, while in a yellow car. Beastboy felt confident because of his video game experience, but there was something more he was feeling. The feeling seemed to affect Beastboy, within the first five minutes, he lost a life. Cyborg titled his head in confusion.

"You ok BB?" Cyborg asked now face to face with the green teen.

"Ummm…no, hey Cyborg can I trust you to keep a secret?" Beastboy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure BB. You know you can trust me." The half-metal man said.

"I don't think you understand, you cannot tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you." Beastboy now had a very serious face on.

"Sure, BB, wow it must be that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Beastboy took a huge breath, in then out, and began to tell his story. "Ok, so this morning at our battle with Doctor Light, you remember when he punched Raven with the side of his arm?" Cyborg nodded in silence, "Ok, well she kinda caught me off guard, and then she landed on me, and…" Beastboy paused, thinking about what he was going to say. He then felt something punch his stomach, and it was definitely not Cyborg because he came within, just the thought about kissing Raven overwhelmed him. He was staring into space.

"Uhhh, Earth to Beastboy, come in Beastboy." Cyborg said with his fingers snapping in front of Beastboy's nose. He finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry there I seemed to blank out. Heh," Beastboy said accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"You were saying?" Cyborg asked, wanting to go along with the story.

"O, yeah, and then we kinda, sorta…kissed, but it was a total accident, nothing intention, dude!" Beastboy could not believe that he just betrayed Raven like that, but he did need some brotherly advice. "And then the feeling it came with…was…amazing." Beastboy stated with sparkles in his eyes. Cyborg on the other hand, thought he was in a nightmare of some sort. Beastboy enjoying a KISS with Raven of all people? Did he accidentally somehow travel to another dimension? Or is this really reality? He concluded that he would just play along.

"Well, BB you seem to have found her. Yep," said a still stunned Cyborg.

"What do you mean by _her_?" Asked Beastboy. Cyborg just smiled.

"Your soulmate," Cyborg said in a half whisper.

"Raven, my soul mate? No way!"

"Think about it Beastboy," said Cyborg while putting down the controller. 'Did I just Beastboy to think? Yep totally in a nightmare.' "Hey I need to change the T-car's oil, so just do as I said and I'm sure you'll be fine, besides, I think you and Raven would make a cute couple," Cyborg added with a confident smirk. Then like a ghost, Cyborg was gone.

Beastboy just slouched back into the couch, and looking up into the celling, he said, "She is."

**Next chapter: **So who was the emotion in the tea? What will she say? What will Raven say? How will Beastboy tell Raven that they are _soul mates_? Will Cyborg tell Beastboy's secret? Will I ever stop asking questions? Please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**An Accidental Kiss**

**Chapter 4 **

**Note: **No note this chapter, but thanks for reading the note first.

Soul mates, one soul in two bodies, a match made in heaven. Beastboy knew the word, but only looked at it as just a word. A word for those in love, a word used to describe spouses, but never him and Raven. Until Cyborg made him use the matter between his ears.

Beastboy and Raven's relationship has certainly developed over the past four years, turning from aquatinted teammates into…well, this! They have gone through thick and thin, from a meaningless April fool's gag to something as serious as Terra herself. But yet they still stood strong together, and knowing each other's differences, forgave each other.

"But how in the world can I tell Raven something like this?" Beastboy asked the T.V., still turned on with the video game on it, ready to be played. Beastboy just shrugged with a frown and rose to turn off the game, and when his finger pressed the on/off button, an idea formed in his mind.

"I know!" Said a very energetic Beastboy, he then skipped towards the door.

Meanwhile, in Knowledge's library…

"Well then who summoned me?" Asked a very anxious Raven. Knowledge sighed and lifted her head from her book.

"The emotion who summoned you is an emotion you have not been in contact with lately, one who misses you; she desperately wants to be shown. Now Raven, I must tell you something that we dopplerhangers have been keeping from you," Knowledge raised her hand, offering a seat for Raven, "Please sit," Raven took a seat in a deep cherry chair across from her intelligence.

"Raven, you are not completely emotionless, why, in fact, you show emotion all the time, and that is us being released in various opportunities we can locate. But because of your training with the Azarath monks, we cannot be shown completely, but there is one that can be shown without you losing control of your powers."

"Who?" Raven asked with a hint of confusion.

"Love." Knowledge responded. Just then Knowledge raised her hand and out of nowhere, came a tiny black circle, which evolved into a larger black oval. "She is past this portal, she is waiting."

Raven looked at the portal, then back at Knowledge.

"Are you kidding me, where am I? A romance novel?" Raven spoke while crossing her arms.

Knowledge chucked. "Oh, the sarcasm never fails you, Raven." Knowledge then placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Just go." Raven darted her eyes to Knowledge, who wore a big grin on her face. She then leaned toward Raven and whispered, "Beastboy is very charming, and not to mention a good kisser."

Before Raven had any time to respond, she felt a hand shove her into the portal, and she landed face-first on hard pavement.

Meanwhile in titans tower, Beastboy strutted down the hallway with a confident smirk on his face. He was on his way to his room to continue the master plan to tell Raven about his revelation. Cyborg was coming down the hallway also, and then he saw his green friend and his smile stretched across his face.

"What are you thinkin'?" Cyborg asked each word slightly higher than the last.

"Imma tell Raven how I feel for her." Beastboy answered the half-robot, his smile still on his face.

"Now, how to you propose to do that?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Beastboy and romantic, now you do not see those words in one sentence every day.

"Ok, dude, imagine, a beautiful sunset, setting the sky a blazing orange, and then on the roof, me and Raven, sitting across from each other, gazing into each other's eyes. We'll be having…well, scratch that I'll be having some tofu, and then I'll make Raven her herbal tea-stuff, and then I'll tell her, and then hopefully…she won't kill me."

Cyborg was amazed with Beastboy's idea, it actually sounded nice. It also showed that Beastboy has matured from the first day they met, and it also showed physically, too. Beastboy's voice deepened and muscles were showing in his skin-tight uniform. Beastboy was changing into a man, and Cyborg was proud. Cyborg placed his hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Well, whatever you do, I think she'll spare your life."

"So, you like my idea?" Beastboy asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, man."

Raven's face was scratched slightly from the impact of the fall; she looked up and found herself on the top of titans tower. The sky was a blazing orange, and there was a slight breeze in the air. At the edge she saw herself sitting at a small table.

Raven was very confused, she was pondering whether she was still in her mind or not, but she saw herself, but only a part of herself, and her cloak was a light purple.

"Hello, Raven," said the purple-clad emotion, she looked over her shoulder, "come, sit."

Raven did as so, she stared at her long-lost emotion with a hint of happiness, just a hint.

"I am Love, the part of you who cannot hate, or feel anger and the one with benefits." She said with a smirk.

"Wait just a moment, why are we on the roof of titans tower? And are we still in my mind." Raven asked while pointing at Love and her smirk. Love chuckled.

"Of course we are still in your mind, silly! And we are on the roof because this is where you will find me, this is where I will fill you head to toe and I just know you'll love it." Stated little miss purple cloak.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Not intentionally, what I would like to discuss the accidental kiss," Love told Raven.

"It was nothing, our lips met, yes, but still, it was nothing." Raven said while she looked down at her feet, which were fidgeting like they were earlier this morning. Love merely gave Raven a stare while she lifted her right eyebrow.

"Well, then if it was nothing, please explain to me what you felt throughout your body during the kiss?" Love knew that she was going to win this one. Raven, on the other hand had just hit a revelation. She realized that during and after the kiss, nothing exploded, nothing melted and no one lost a limb due to her powers, and that it was Love that gave her the feeling of the coolness, then the warmth on her and Beastboy's lips. Raven gazed up at her emotion, mouth wide open. Love, still with her right eyebrow raised said, "That was me."

Beastboy was merrily skipping to his quarters, and he had the biggest smile on his face. When he arrived, he walked to his desk, and pulled out a green index card and began to write.

'Raven,

I have a surprise for you, and also something to tell you. If you come I will promise no jokes, no gags, and no interruptions for an entire month. Yeah, it'll be hard for me but it will all be worth it! See you at 6:30 on the rooftop.

Beastboy.'

Beastboy read over his note for some 15 times before finally giving his self-approval. He nodded and then turned into an eagle and flew out his window into Jump city. Luckily, there was a flower shop right on the coast facing titans tower. It definitely was a hole in the wall kind of place, but their flowers were beautiful jewels all by themselves. The owner was a rather handsome Italian man, and a good friend to the Teen Titans, for they saved his shop twice before, and plus, Robin was a regular there.

Beastboy landed swiftly in front of the gleeful owner, then changed back into his human form.

"Beastboy! How are you doing?" Owner Roberto stated with open arms in a thick Italian accent. Beastboy nervously scratched the back of his head, and gave a nice smile.

"Great, Roberto, hey I just need a rose today." Roberto plucked a rose from the vase next to him at the cash register.

"It's a on the house, no need to worry. Say, whose a this a here rose for, heh?" Roberto asked while handing over the fresh red rose to Beastboy.

"Heh. It's uh…for…Raven" Beastboy answered. Roberto's eye went wide open.

"Oh, hey! You a going to get yourself a girlfriend, now are you? Well, ya know, I won my beautiful Irish wife with one red rose. Yes, roses are definitely the flower of love."

Beastboy was in awe, "Just one rose? Do you think I'll be that lucky?"

"Oh, you should never doubt yourself, and just be you, and the flower will do the rest." Roberto said with a wink.

"Well, thanks for the rose and the advice, I really appreciate it." Beastboy kept his smile, then turned back into an eagle, grabbed the rose in his claws, and made his way to titans tower.

**Next chapter: **Raven finally will learn fully about her new found emotion, and she will use it to her full potential. Beastboy will take a huge leap with Raven from friends to something more. The big romance scene is up next! Please review! Love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**An Accidental Kiss **

**The final chapter**

** Note: **Thanks for all of your amazing support! With this chapter I will conclude my first ever fan fic! But it wouldn't be my last! Thanks again! I hope y'all enjoy! Sorry for the long wait…

Is it true that one moment can change a lifetime? Can a millisecond determine the fate for centuries to come? One kiss, that was all it took, just a moment which each other's lips together. That kiss is why Beastboy is preparing for his surprise dinner, and it is why Raven is now speaking with her long lost emotion. One kiss. One moment. Two soul mates.

It was now 5:30, one hour till the big surprise. He returned from the flower shop to his private quarters, he then located the note he wrote earlier along with the rose and made his way to Raven's room.

Raven was very much still in her mind accompanied with her purple-bearing emotion of the name of Love. She was still dumbfounded from her earlier revelation, and still staring into space.

"So, do you know all about me now?" Asked Love, already knowing the answer.

Raven took a deep breath; she then came to her senses.

"Yes, yes I do." Raven said with a huge **RARE **smile. Love smiled the same way, also.

"I am afraid that you need to leave. Beastboy has a little something-something for you." Love said with a flick of her wrist, a black portal came into view beside them. Raven just tilted her head in confusion.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked. Love threw her hands into the air.

"Of course! He's your soul mate!" Love said the somewhat shocking statement to Raven.

"My soul-what?" Raven said with a little disgust._ Is she talking about the same Beastboy? The one in the tower? The green guy? The one who could play video games hours on end? The tofu-obsessed teen? My team mate? THAT Beastboy? _Raven asked herself, but it was no use thinking, she was in her mind.

"Yes, that Beastboy! Now go look at the foot at your door!" Love said while waving goodbye, then, not giving Raven any time to respond, she shoved her into the blackness of the portal.

Beastboy had reached Raven's door, and just stared. He was going to do it, he was going to tell her. He took a deep breath and carefully placed the note and red rose at the foot of her door. "Phase one: complete," Beastboy stated.

"OK, now on to phase two." Beastboy stated, making his way to the kitchen. He had already set up the table and chairs on the roof, now it was time to prepare the food. His plate was mighty simple, tofu on a silver platter. "Alright my plate's finished, now how do I make herbal tea?" Beastboy asked into midair. He should know, he has seen Raven do it every morning. "Alright Beastboy we can do this." He gave himself some encouragement while getting the necessary components. Tea pot, water, tea packet and stove, he assembled near the workspace of the stovetop. Beastboy continued with the tea making with no problem, and to his surprise, he did not injure himself. "Since when did I learn how to make tea?" Beastboy asked with confusion. It seemed that the more he spent with the titans, the more he learned more about them. Like Beastboy could help Cyborg with the T-car, and he knew about all Robin's weapons in his utility belt. He also was becoming more familiar with Starfire's Tamerainian delicacies, and also, apparently, he knew how to make herbal tea.

Beastboy grabbed the romantic dinner and smiled, "Now on to phase three!" He then made his way to the rooftop. 

Raven landed with a loud THUD on her cold and dark floor. She regained her senses and slowly rose to her feet.

"Gosh, is today shove Raven through a portal day?" Raven sarcastically remarked. She then casually walked to her dresser mirror and took a deep breath.

"Beastboy…I'll give you one chance." Raven said, having on her mind the comments Love made earlier. She then willingly made her way to face him, but when she took the first step out of her quarters, she felt as if she stepped on a stem, and she then realized she did. She saw the fresh red rose and green index card at her feet. She picked both items up, gave each one a good looking at, and then she read the note. She read thoroughly with her violet eyes, taking in each word as she read.

_What in the world does Beastboy have to tell me, _Raven thought to herself. _Oh wait, was this what Love was talking about?_

_ You got it! Now go! _Love told Raven telepathically

_Alright, _responded Raven to her emotion. She made her way to the rooftop, where the note said, and with every step Raven could felt Love growing inside her. This was a big step for Raven, going from an emo-girl who liked to spend long hours in her room, into a more open girl who is able to show love. Raven knew that change was good, and this change, would be really good. She was now at the door to the rooftop, ready to see what Beastboy's announcement and she would really like a month without his antics.

She opened the door to see Beastboy sitting in a cast-iron small patio-style chair, and there was a matching table with a silver plater holding some cubical tofu, and then on the opposite side there sat a cup of her herbal tea, then the last thing she saw was a chair just like Beastboy's, but empty.

Raven stood in amazement; she had no idea that Beastboy could be so romantic. The sky was a blazing orange and it was making Beastboy's green hair sparkle, just like his eyes. Love was making her presence known.

"Hey Raven…I-um-glad you came," said a nervous yet confident Beastboy.

"Beastboy-I" Raven stuttered.

"Please sit." Beastboy offered Raven.

_This is complete Deja-vu _Raven said to her mind. Raven walked-flew to her seat, she then sat down and stared at her tea.

"Beastboy…I'm flattered, really, I am, and uh, when did you learn how to make my tea?"

"You know, I asked myself the same question…I kinda just made it, ya know?" Beastboy said, but then he continued, "but there's something I would like to tell you."

Raven was not stupid, she put two and two together and discovered exactly what he was going to say. Raven was about to do something she WOULD NOT regret.

Raven placed her finger on Beastboy's lips, then bore a smile, a smile that said on its own 'I love you'. Raven removed her finger and leaned in and gave Beastboy an intense, burning kiss. Beastboy was completely wide-eyed, but then slowly closed them and started to enjoy the kiss.

It was felid day for Love, she filled Raven and Beastboy with a more powerful feeling than their 'accidental kiss'. She made this moment special for the both of them. She made sure that they would not forget this kiss.

After a while, Raven and Beastboy moved away from each other, just staring into each other's eyes, not wanting this to ever end. Then Beastboy spoke.

"You just took the words from my lips."

"Yeah, I know."

**OK! So…how did y'all think? This will be my last full story, from now on I'll do one-shots (BBXRae of course!) Please R&R. Thanks to all my supporters! BYE! See y'all in my next one-shot!**


End file.
